David Mercer
Character Synopsis Electron has been a important arc for most characters. Having served and teamed up with The Silver Angel, The Avengers,Zachary Stone,Elana Stark and help defend Stark Tower and even help defend Earth from the powers of the Netherealm. He has been considered a loose cannon or immature by Zachary Stone and Captain America, because of his consistant sarcastic remarks and him always making a humorous joke out of a dire situation. He currently resides in his New York apartment where he lives Abilities Class: City Block Level+ Origin: Marvel Comics Classification: Assassin Powers and Abilities Electricity Manipulation Also Called *Electric Current Manipulation *Electrokinesis *Fulgurkinesis *Electric Charge Manipulation *Lightning Bending/Control/Manipulation *Lightning Release/Raiton *Electroporting - Teleporting in which Electron uses all of the electricity in his body to microsize himself into a simple electric spark in which he can travel through any electric based items or electronics such as Wires,Sockets,Power Boxes, Cell Phones,Video Games,Electric Powered Cars etc *Pulse Healing - A healing based blast in which Electron can fire blasts of electricity into an injured being, healing them and giving them an extra supply of energy. *Create/generate/increase, absorb, conduct, shape and manipulate electricity of various intensities: **Charge objects with electricity, heat them and/or making them conduct electricity. **Charged Particles Manipulation **Death Inducement by overcharging the victim with electrical currents. **Electric Field Manipulation **Electric Field Negation **Electric Pull to pull themselves toward something or to pull things toward them. ***Electrical Wall Crawling **Increase the sharpness of objects by using electricity to create vibrations. **Paralysis Inducement and/or Jolt Inducement. **Power up electronics by recharging their battery. *Electricity Attacks - user may be able to generate enough power to vaporize matter. *Electricity Solidification **Electrical Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. **Electrical Force Field *Electroreception **Electrocommunication *Ride on and/or in electricity/lightning-bolt for faster travel. Weaknesses *May be unable to create electricity, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance and the amount of energy depends of the strength and skill of the user. *Electricity can be insulated by non-conductive mater such as air. *Electricity may be redirected by certain materials. *May be limited only to the path of least resistance. *May become useless if confronted electrical resistant material such as rubber or silicate. *May have to find electrical sources of power in order to recharge. *Reflection Manipulation could cause a problem since it's unclear if users are immune or not. *May have problems using electronics. *Users may short circuit if hit with water. *Electricity needs a conductor like metal or water too move through. Strength: Unknown, but appears to be Peak Human. Stamina: Superhuman Destructive Capacity: City Block Range: Melee Speed: Superhuman speed, Reaction speed is similar, able to bullet/aim dodge. Durability: Large building level Standard Equipment: Specialized suit made by Stark Industries further enhances his durability and electricity powers, a katana. Intelligence: Proficient swordsman, combat Tai Chi practitioner. Biography Age: 18 (Origin) 20 (Current Timeline) Height: 5'10 Eye Color: Blue Race: Caucasian Universe: Marvel Heroes are not born, they are made... David Mercer was a local street tough, always getting himself into trouble in the big city of New York. One miserable night David was planning to meet his friends for a drive-by they were planning that night when he was kidnapped and taken to a mysterious lab underground. He woke up in a dark room and noticed 4 men surrounding him, David then struggled to be released, but was held down by two of the men and a third injected him with a syringe labeled ELEC-103-Prototype and under it said Administered By: Kane Corp. After that, David was put to sleep. He woke up in an alleyway feeling drained of energy, but he was able to make it home. 3 weeks later everytime he used his phone it died immiedietly and when he hit a light switch it exploded. When he reached to grab something he blasted it out of his window with a force shock. He was very surprised at what he had just done, but he noticed that it was very effective. Months passed and New York City’s crime rate went up and David wanted to do something about it. What he didn’t know was once he put on his gear his life was going to change forever. First Night David put on a black leather jacket with electric bolts which he had stitched onto the shoulders and a big bold bolt on the back along with black leather jeans, and a crowbar that he stole from his apartment's mainentce closet then he set out into the streets. David then patrolled alleyways and fire escapes scoping out areas of Hell's Kitchen and working his way Uptown. David then saw a man getting jumped near a dumpster, he jumped down from the fire escape and gave a smart, yet sarcastic remark at one of the thug's hairline. The Thug then got enraged and charged at David, but David swung his crowbar at the thug, letting him fall on his back. David was then caught off guard and was punched by the other Thug, causing David to fall down, but he got up,looking at the other thug when suddently the crowbar he was holding started to electrify and David looked at it with curiousity and he would then point the crowbar at the thug but when the electricity charged up it curved off the tip off the crowbar, backfiring and shooting David, but he wasn't hurt, David actually felt energized and chared and his super pumped instincts took over so David did something he didn't think he would do, David opened his palm and charged up an Electric Arc Blast and he fired it at the thug knocking him down then David speeded over to the brick wall, jumping onto it and running along the wall then jumping off, swinging his foot right into the thug's face, knocking him into the other wall and leaving him unconsious. David then slowed down regaining his focus and he would be so surprised and he smiled, heading back home with an idea. Pulse David continued his days enjoying his new found ability. He went back to attending classes at Midtown High and he earned all of the credits he needed to graduate and having enough energy to be at the top of his P.E Class. David was then in science class listening to a lecture about the different types of energy. His attention then perked up, when his teacher got to Electrical Energy, his teacher explained how Electrons are electric charges as small as protons and he would then be distracted by the hard coughs coming from the hallway, and David would ask to use the bathroom. When David walked into the hallway he saw a student on the floor choking, but the student then stopped breathing, so David thought quickly and kneeled beside the student placed his hands on the kid's chest,firing 4 blasts of electricity into the kid's body, then the kid shot his eyes open waking up and the kid thanked David and David smiled and helped him to class. Finally determine on becoming a hero. Inspiration to Outcasts Having been broadcasted by various news publications as 'one of the worst things to happen to humanity since atomic war' and frequently being used as a posterchild as to why superheroes need to be controlled by government means, Shockwire has attracted a cult following from depressives and middle-class outcasts, being listed as the reason for several attempted katana-based school killing sprees, the most notable being Conneticut's Eastmont High School Spree Killing, killing three and injuring seven. However, none have been as successful as the Blüdhaven Butcher, who is largely credited for turning the respectable city of Blüdhaven, Michigan to the industrial dump that it is today. Recent reports have indicated that similar, katana-based slayings have began springing up in the disenfranchised boroughs of New York City. Recommended Reading Marvel War: The United States versus Stark Tower: An event in which Lex Luthor exposes the corrupt tower as a blight upon the nation, sparking a nationwide conflict that escalates into an all-out war between meta-humans and the United States military. Helps establish Charlie's character as well as his wanton use of deadly force. Category:Spree Killers Category:City Block Level Category:Heroes Category:Self-Oriented Characters